1. Technical Field
This invention relates to automated valves and, more particularly, to an automated water shut-off valve for interrupting undesirable water discharge.
2. Prior Art
Water shut-off valves and systems are known. Some of them are based on monitoring a continuous flow of water. The problem with such a system is that eventually an acceptable continuous flow, such as from a leaking valve in a toilet tank, will accumulate until a fault condition is indicated that shuts off the flow of water when, in fact, a serious fault condition does not exist.
Also, certain other types of continuous flow systems are more complex and require that a second flow sensor be installed in a drain line and then connected to the system so as to determine when a protracted or excessive flow of water is nevertheless acceptable, because it is not then believed to be accumulating in the house. This is hardly foolproof as considerable damage may be occurring, yet the water may eventually find its way to a drain. Also such a system is more complex to install and to maintain.
Still other known systems do not allow for varying conditions, such as occur during seasonal changes when, for example, a lawn is to be watered in the summer and then only on particular days, or for special situations such as when the family is away from the home on vacation. For example, some of these prior systems specifically require that physical installation of the system occur after water has already been acquired for sprinkler use, thereby rendering the system ineffective in detecting leaks involving the sprinkler system.
Other systems are not well suited for use in commercial installations where potentially high flow rates are likely to occur, and when, during normal use, a continuous flow may be present simply due to many users having intermittent requirements that occasionally result in a protracted and uninterrupted continuous flow that can be misinterpreted as a fault condition (leak) that results in stopping the flow of water when it is not desired.
Accordingly, a need remains for an automated water shut-off valve in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an automated shut-off valve that is adaptable in function and provides protection from water damage. Such an automated water shut-off valve actively cuts off water flow in the presence of a leak developing in a fixture or exposed supply line, thereby minimizing costly water damage to a structure and the furnishings contained therein. The system can be adapted for use in most residential structures and requires no maintenance beyond periodic battery replacement.